


Cobwebs

by celestialteapot



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Silly, Spiders, mild crack, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is afraid of spiders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cobwebs

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this prompt - http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/3819.html?thread=7110891#cmt7110891

Will finally followed Hannibal out of the tunnel and into the momentarily blinding sunlight. The underground network of tunnels had been impressively vast, filled with dark twisting corners, dead ends and huge cobwebs - no wonder it had become a serial killers favourite spot. Will ran a quick hand through his hair in an attempt to dislodge the cobwebs that snagged in his curls, as he did he glanced over to Hannibal who had been oddly subdued the entire time they'd been in the tunnels. There was a large spider on the unsuspecting doctor's jacket.  
  
"Oh. Stand still, Doctor. You've got a spider...." Will gestured to his jacket and then stared at Hannibal's sudden wide-eyed expression. "You okay?" He asked, suddenly very aware of the fear from the older man.  
  
"...could you...remove the...?" Hannibal asked in a quiet voice, frozen where he stood and unable to do anything put stare pleadingly at Will.  
  
Will had to suppress his smile. "Seriously?"  
  
"Will, please."   
  
"You are afraid of spiders?"  
  
" _Please_." There was an edge of barely controlled panic in Hannibal's voice now and holding up a hand in surrender, Will stepped forward and carefully brushed the spider from his jacket.  
  
Later that day, Brian and Jimmy deliberately dropped a large plastic spider onto a morgue slab just as Hannibal was leaning down to view the corpse better. To his credit, Hannibal hadn't screamed but he did spring backwards knocking over a trolley of medical supplies and then had to be taken for a sit down in the office following a very real (and slightly unnerving) panic attack.  
  
Part of Will felt guilty but the CCTV footage from the morgue had been so spectacular it had definitely been worth spending the following few weeks cooking for himself. 


End file.
